Our Story is Now
by awesomegilbird222
Summary: What if Sherman had a twin sister? Well, if you have ever wondered, now you know. Basically, It's the movie with Sherman's twin sister, Sara, worked in.


Our Story is Now - a Mr. Peabody and Sherman story

(A/N) Hello! This is my first Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfic. Basicly, it will be the movie if Sherman had a twin sister. Her name is Sara. I really hope you enjoy this because this idea has been slowly rotting my brain since I first saw the movie last week. Enough chit-chat, on with the story!

3rd person POV

It was just a regular Sunday in the Peabody household (or penthouse hold /shot/) Mr. Peabody was doing yoga and appeard to be talking to no one. Shortly after, the twins, Sherman and Sara, got in on the act. They continued this rather strange act untill the three of then got into the WABAC machine and Mr. Peabody set it to October 5th, 1789, also known as the begining of the French Revolution. In next to no time, the trio landed about one mile from the Palace of Versailles.

Sara's POV

After walking about ten minutes, we came across the largest house I had ever seen. Almost immeadetly after I thought that, my twin brother, Sherman, stated '' Wow, that's the biggest house I've ever seen.'' Our adoptive father and quite possibly the smartest being on the Earth today, Mr. Peabody told us exactly what the large house was. ''That is the Palace of Versailles, home of Queen Marie Antoinette, who was mostly famous for one thing.'' he stated in a very knowledgeable tone.''Now, I want both of you to stay close to me, because after the French Revolution comes the Reign of Terror.'' Before we could ask any questions we were quickly lead into the dancing hall, where many well-dressed people of nobility were all conversing in a friendly manner with one another. Sherman and I both had expressions of amazment on our faces. ''It's even more amazing on the inside'' I whispered in a tone of complete awe. Mr. Peabody just smiled at me and lead me and Sherman straight to the queen herself!

''Good evening, your majesty.''  
''Bonsoir'' the queen replied with a smile. Shortly after, she was handed a plate of cake ''Cake, I love cake so much'' she said as she shoved the entire peice into her mouth. '' Can I have some cake?'' Sherman and I asked at the same time. ''Mais oui'' the queen replied. '' Oh, sorry,'' we both said, '' may we have some cake?'' ''Mais oui.'' ''Maybe she can't hear us through the hair.'' Sherman sugested. Marie just started laughing joyfully and exclaimed ''let them eat cake" ( here's a fun fact for ya: Marie accually said '' If they cannot eat bread, then let them eat brioche'', which is a quote from a book. Yah, might want to think before you start quoting the hunger games, it might just get you beheaded O-O) After that, Sherman and I went down to the kitchen to sample some cakes. As we were walking in, I felt something nagging in the back of my mind, but quickly fogot as soon as I saw the mutitude of cakes, almost all of them taller than me!

After a few minutes, we heared the faint tinkling of glass breaking. ''What was that?'' I asked. ''Probably someone just got too drunk and dropped their glass. I'm sure it's nothing for us to worry about.'' he said as we coninued to watch the chefs. ''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' I responded. Not even ten seconds later did Mr. Peabody show up and say ''Sherman, Sara, what are you doing down here?'' ''Trying the cakes.'' I responded. Then Sherman spoke up. '' Get this! There's one with whiped cream and strawberries!'' Mr. Peabody did a face-palm and said '' Do you both remember why I told you to stay close to me during the French Revoulution?'' ''Because it was gonna rain afterwards?'' Sherman and I said at the same time. ''Close,'' Mr. Peabody said face-palming, '' I said after the French Revolution comes the Reign of Terror!'' Not even a second after he said that did the queen and some noblemen come running through the kitchen.

Timeskip

Sherman and I fought through the croweded square and the cart containing our gaurdian rolled down the stone-paved road. My brother and I raced to the front, just as a man with a french accent said,''startng with this one!'' I almost fainted as I saw that Mr. Peabody had his head sticking out of the gulliotine hole. He told us to stay calm and that everything would be fine. Sherman and I watched in horror as the blade came down fast. I didn't see what happened after that because I fainted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello, thank you for reading this, if anyone can tell me how many words this chapter has, I would really apriciate it. Please R&amp;R!


End file.
